


I'll Be There For You

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: But not exactly, Exhaustion, Fever, Gen, Jake Peralta Needs a Hug, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Not exactly sure when this is set, Pre-Relationship, Probably sometime in like season 2, Sick Jake Peralta, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepiness, Supportive Amy Santiago, Tired Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: If there was one thing Amy Santiago knew about Jake Peralta, it was that he was not quiet. Ever. Especially when it meant annoying Amy, which seemed to be his one purpose in the world, other than anything and everything Die Hard.Which is exactly why she’s worried. Well, maybe not quite worried, but bothered. Well- never mind, that’s not the point. Jake Peralta, the loudest and most talkative person Amy had ever met, who never shut up, was being quiet.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I have to say I absolutely loved it. My current favorite show and I can't believe the season finale is tonight, it feels like the season literally just started! It's absolutely nuts.

If there was one thing Amy Santiago knew about Jake Peralta, it was that he was _not_ quiet. _Ever_. _Especially_ when it meant annoying Amy, which seemed to be his one purpose in the world, other than anything and everything Die Hard.

Which is exactly why she’s worried. Well, maybe not quite worried, but bothered. Well- never mind, that’s not the point. Jake Peralta, the loudest and most talkative person Amy had ever met, who _never_ shut up, was being _quiet_.

Now, she’ll admit, he isn’t always talking. Every once in a while, he does have a quiet day where he just works at his desk, occasionally chatting with the squad, but not seeking out attention. But this isn’t that, Amy can tell. She prides herself in being able to read her coworkers emotions, even Captain Holt, something she was especially proud of.

But for some reason today she just couldn’t read Jake. He hadn’t spoken to anyone at all yet today, and it was 1 o’clock. And it wasn’t like he was trying to concentrate on anything, in fact, it seemed to be the opposite. He had something pulled up on his computer screen, Amy could see the reflection of the light in his badge, but he didn’t seem to be processing anything. His eyes were glassy and glazed over, but his forehead was creased like he _was_ concentrating on something. She just couldn’t read him, which was infuriating because reading people was one of her superpowers.

Normally, she’d just ask Charles what was going on, but today was Charles’s day off. He was taking a cooking class on how to correctly cook balut, a duck embryo that resembled a hard-boiled egg on the outside. Amy shuddered at just the though of it. She supposed she could talk to Gina but a quick glance around the bullpen showed no Gina in sight. Plus, chances are Gina would just either ignore her or insult her and not actually _do_ anything. Rosa was sitting at her desk but she’s no help, leaving just Amy.

Amy picked up one of their joint cases, a B&E, and sat in the chair tan chair next to his desk. She could have just talked to him from her desk chair, but this way she got a better view of him.

“Hey.” Amy said, holding the folder in her lap.

Jake jumped, eyes scanning the room wildly before landing on her. He cleared his throat and sat up a little in his chair. “Hey. What’s up?” He asked, voice rough.

Amy opened her mouth before realizing the fault in her plan. She had grabbed the case because it gave her a reason to talk to him, but she didn’t actually have anything to ask him about it. They didn’t have that much evidence, or really anything to go off of. She racked her brain for a question to ask, wait! The security cameras outside the building!

Amy handed him the file. “Did you get anything from the security camera across the street?” She asked as he rifled through the papers.

“Yeah, some nice videos of pigeons before it got cut off right before our break in.” Jake replied still looking down at the folder. Amy noticed the bags under his eyes were darker than normal, although that could be from the fact that he looked pale.

“Hey, are you ok?” Amy asked.

Jake looked up at her, head tilted in slight confusion. “What?”

Amy rephrased her question. “You’re not acting like yourself today, what’s going on?”

Jack smiled at her, but she could tell he was holding something back. Something was off. “Aww Santiago cares about me.”

Amy rolled her eyes. She had really hoped Jake would be serious with her, but she honestly should have known better. She was about to push it more when Jake’s expression changed. She looked where he was looking, a picture in the file.

“Do you see that?” He asked, pointing at a building farther down the street.

She looked where he was pointing, but it only looked like a pixelated mess. “See what?”

Jake smiled, this time with a little bit more of himself in it. “Our key to cracking this case.”

…

Jake was right. Somehow, Jake is _always_ right. It gets a bit infuriating at times if she’s being honest.

His pixelated find had turned out to be one of those video doorbells on a house down the street. Normally when houses have those they’re set to only be triggered when there’s movement right in front of it, but since it was brand new the settings hadn’t been changed and the camera triggered from movement on the sidewalk.

Once they’d obtained the video it was a straight shot from there, facial recognition finding the perp to be a man by the name of Lawrence Gregory. He had a juvenile record and 2 priors and happened to frequent an apartment not too far away from the precinct.

Captain Holt had assigned them to stakeout the apartment which is how Amy ended up in the passenger seat of Jake’s car at midnight, sitting outside a rundown looking building. It’s also why Amy was absolutely convinced that something was up with Jake, despite his earlier deflection.

The only normal thing right now, was the fact that he was wearing his navy hoodie and had ditched his tie. There was no smelly food for Amy to chastise him for bringing on a stakeout, no powdered donuts for him to get sugar literally everywhere, he didn’t even bring any blue drinks, which was entirely unheard of.

Weirdest of all, he hadn’t complained at all when Amy suggested he get some sleep. Jake _always_ took first watch. Whether it was because he was enjoying the thrill of being on stakeout, or the fact that despite his joking demeanor he was a gentleman, he always took the first watch. But Amy had been watching him sit there, watching the building, eyes drooping, and made the offer, and he didn’t even fight it. He only asked to make sure it was ok before curling up and falling asleep almost immediately.

Despite the fact that Jake had told her to wake him up in 2 hours for his shift, she couldn’t bear to do it. He’d already been sleeping for 4 hours and looks like he needs another 24. His skin was definitely paler than normal, if she’d been doubting herself about it earlier, she wasn’t now. He was shivering slightly, even though it was a warm night and he was wearing a hoodie. His hair was mussed from sleep, and his cheeks had a slight pink flush right by his cheekbones.

If Amy were being honest, she’d say he looked sick.

She was content to let him sleep, be obviously needed it, but of course the perp chose that moment to arrive at the apartment. Well there goes that plan.

Amy snapped a couple pictures of the perp entering the building before putting the camera on the floor. “Jake. Jake!” She whispered, nudging him on the shoulder. She touched him then recoiled her hand, not expecting the heat she felt. She put the back of her hand on his forehead and he woke up with a start, eyes shooting around hazily before seeming to slightly focus on her.

“What’s going on?” He asked, voice ruff with sleep and blinking blearily.

“Jake you’re burning up.” Amy said, reaching for his forehead again.

Surprisingly, he let her, sighing contently, and leaning into her hand. “Ooo Santiago, has anyone ever told you that your hands are really nice and cold.

Amy rolled her eyes. “It’s because you have a fever stupid, why’d you come on stakeout if you were sick?”

Jake shrugged. “I didn’t know.”

Amy looked at him skeptically. “You didn’t know…” She repeated slowly, trying to wrap her head around the words. “Whatever it doesn’t matter right now. The perp just went inside the apartment. I’m going to go arrest him while you stay here and call for backup.”

Jakes eye’s widened. “You can’t go in alone. I’m coming with you.”

“Jake no, you are sick. You have a fever. I’ll be fine, just call for backup and stay in the car.” Amy protested, but Jake was already getting out of the car. Shivers racked his frame as the air hit his body. It wasn’t particularly cold out, but it was slightly warmer in the car than outside.

Amy made a distressed noise in the back of her throat, why couldn’t he just _listen_ to her, before shaking her head. She looked him straight in the eye. “Fine, you can come _only_ because you’re too stubborn to just be sick and stay in the car like a sane person and I need to go get this guy. But you _have_ to stay behind me. Got it?”

Jake nodded then cracked a weak smile. “I need to go get this guy, title of your sex tape.”

Amy rolled her eyes, but secretly she was really happy because that was normal Jake, even if it was just for a second. “That wasn’t even a good one.” She commented, walking up the front steps, Jake falling in line behind her.

“Whatever, let’s just go arrest this dude so I can go back to sleep.”

“Jake…”

“Just go!”

…

As bad, and stupid, and irresponsible as it was for Jake to come with her to arrest the perp, he made the right move. Lawrence had a gun, and without Jake there Amy was sure that she either would have gotten shot, or he would have gotten away.

They’d entered the building together and cleared the entrance area. Jake had stayed downstairs to call for backup, which would take approximately 5 minutes to arrive, while Amy made her way to the second floor where the apartment was located.

She announced herself, as required by law, before entering the room to find the perp, Lawrence Gregory, holding a gun at her. She’d put her gun down as instructed, praying Jake wouldn’t waste his time getting his butt up there.

Which, thankfully, he didn’t. Not a second after she’d wished it, Jake appeared in the doorway. “Looks like the _law_ ’s caught up with you _Lawrence_. Put down the gun and put your hands on your head.”

Amy couldn’t help but grin. Not his best catchphrase, but it definitely was an improvement from the silent, exhausted, and just _weird_ Jake Peralta she’d been stuck with all day. She grabbed her gun and holstered it before moving to cuff the perp.

She finished reciting the Miranda Rights and handed Mr. Gregory off to a uniformed officer who had just arrived. “Hey Jake, good- “Amy started, turning to look at her partner, but where was he? He’d been standing right behind her and-

He was sitting on the floor, head between his knees up against the wall by the door, breathing deeply.

Amy rushed to him and knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder. She winced at the heat pouring off of him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“M’good.” Jake said, quietly, “Just got really dizzy and lightheaded for a sec and didn’t really want to fall flat on my face in front of the perp. Kinda would ruin my killer entrance line.”

Amy smiled slightly and felt his forehead again. “You feel a little bit warmer than earlier, but it could be from exertion.”

“Don’t say I told you so, but I think you were right about the whole I’m sick and should stay in the car thing. This really sucks.” Jake admitted, lifting his head, and looking at her.

“Hey, you had my back. We wouldn’t have arrested that perp if it weren’t for you.” Amy defended.

Jake shrugged. “Yeah, but now we’re both sitting on his living room floor which sort of smells like weed so…”

Amy looked around, and well, Jake was right. It did smell like weed. Gross. More uniformed officers began to enter and do their crime scene jobs, processing the room. Which meant they were in the way.

“Come on John McClane, lets get you home.” Amy said, putting her hands on both of Jakes shoulders and helping him up. He leaned against the wall for a second, gathering his bearings, and Amy held onto his left arm. When he was ready, they made their way down to his car, passing uniformed officers and saw Lawrence Gregory get driven away in a cop car.

“Give me your keys.” Amy said, holding her hand out to Jake.

“What? No, it’s my car I- “Jake protested but Amy interrupted him.

“Have am sick and have a fever and just got dizzy and lightheaded from standing not even 5 minutes ago?” She finished, giving him a knowing look.

Jake pouted but handed her his keys, nonetheless. Amy smiled and opened the passenger side door for him. He climbed in, moving the camera and her purse from the floor, and dropped them onto the back seat.

Amy closed the door once he was inside and walked around, climbing into the driver’s seat. She moved the seat up, Jake was taller than her, and the back more upright, he’d pushed it back before going to sleep. Next to her Jake reclined his seat and curled up again facing her, back up against the door.

“Precinct?” Jake asked as Amy pulled onto the street. She turned on the blinker and turned right.

“No, you’re going home and getting some meds and going to sleep.” Amy said as she drove the familiar route to Jake’s apartment. Jake hummed in agreement before drifting off to sleep.

She felt bad waking him up 10 minutes later to go inside, but there was no was she was about to carry him. That just crossed a line. They made it upstairs and Amy unlocked the door after Jake fumbled with the key twice.

Amy had been in Jake’s apartment a couple of time, once or twice when Gina still lived here, and then a few times since Jake moved in. It was simple and honestly not as messy, and she’d have expected it to be.

“Ok, you put on pajamas, I’m gonna find you meds.” Amy instructed.

Jake nodded tiredly. Since he’d admitted he was sick on the floor of that perp’s apartment, it had really seemed to take over his body. “Second cabinet from the right on the top.”

Amy made her way to his kitchen while Jake went and changed in his bathroom. That was the problem with having your bed in your living room, absolutely no privacy. But that’s Brooklyn apartments for you.

She found the meds with ease, Jake kept his kitchen pretty organized, who would have thought? Grabbing a glass of water and putting the meds into a napkin, Amy went back and placed them on Jake’s nightstand. She sat on his couch for a couple of minutes, not that she didn’t trust Jake to take the meds, but she wasn’t positive that he’d remember to take the meds before passing out.

“Hey Jake, you doing ok?” Amy called when he didn’t come out after 5 more minutes.

In response Jake opened the bathroom door and padded towards his bed, barefoot, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He flopped onto his bed, his eyes slipping closed.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.” Amy chastised lightheartedly. She got up and handed him the pills and glass of water. Jake groaned but did as he was told, taking the meds and climbing under his covers.

Amy put the glass next to his sink and hovered by the door, considering if she should say goodbye or not. He looked like he was asleep, but she couldn’t really tell. She flipped off the light and opened his door.

“Wait Santiago,” Jake said quietly, opening his eyes to look at her. “How are you getting home?”

“An uber is waiting downstairs for me.” Amy replied. Which was most of the truth. Her uber was still about 3 minutes away, but he didn’t need to know that.

Jake hummed, his eyes slipping closed again. “Thanks Ames.” He whispered.

“Any time Pineapples.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos give me life!


End file.
